


Joshua Joshua Puss Puss

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Mpreg, Roleplay Logs, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Roleplay Logs: Joshua is all man, all masculine, and all together, or at least he thinks so. Everything comes apart when he meets Trevor, an inexperienced kid with an obscenely big dick who unearths something that Joshua didn't want anyone to find out about.





	Joshua Joshua Puss Puss

There was a nice little neighborhood nestled outside a fairly decent mid-sized neighborhood. It wasn't the nicest community but it also wasn't the worst. All in all it was fairly drab and boring, and for someone like Joshua it was a little bit like hell. He had moved here with his wife, a very adamant politician named Tammy who he had fallen for in high school and married in college. Over the years he'd found the marriage less and less fulfilling as she focused more on her career. It did allow him to do what he wanted, more or less, but it still left a fairly large void in his life that all the workouts in the world couldn't fill.

Joshua stood well over 6 foot, a head taller than almost any male his age, and at 30 he was an absolute beast of a man. In another year he may actually his his dream of being 300 pounds of muscle, but now he was a very comfortable 290. His light-brown Lebanese skin stretched tightly over his body. He was so massive and herculean and covered in thick, dark, masculine curls. His hair kept dapper, his beard hiding his neck, his chest thick, he had the look of a virile alpha, and he was in most ways except for the fact that he had a pussy between his legs. Joshua began suspecting that it was the main reason his wife was so interested in him. A man with a pussy was a man she could easily blackmail and keep on a leash but also wouldn't hound her for sex constantly. She knew no matter what Joshua did she could spin it in her favor. It didn't exactly sit right with Joshua. She did nothing to help dissuade Joshua of this and as a result he could feel the looming divorce over his head and for him it wasn't a question of "if" but of "when".

Their marriage wasn't exactly open either, but he knew she slept around. Joshua had been tempted more than a few times but his nervousness and actual lack of experience with his equipment kept him from pursuing consistent lovers. their neighborhood was filled with aging, balding, fat, older men which Joshua had no interest in. Their sons on the other hand. Most of them were incredibly underage and Joshua wouldn't dare go close to one. Though him working from home these days he had a lot of time to help out around the neighborhood, get to know the families though it was mostly done to kill his absolute boredom of being cooped up in the idyllic neighborhood; Or at least, he told himself he'd never cross that boundary.

The Todd house, two blocks down on the corner was a family of three that Joshua got to know when he first moved here. Though at first he didn't really know what trouble it’d cause at that point. He didn’t learn that the father was his wife’s main opponent and work rival-on-bad-terms until nearly a year after he had known them, and at that point he had already signed on as a babysitter for their son, Trevor. Though Trevor was only 13 at the time, his father was never around and Joshua kind of fancied himself as a father figure to him. It wasn’t until the kid’s 15th birthday that something snapped in Joshua. Trevor had gone to a sports camp over the summer, and Joshua didn’t see him much that winter either, but when he finally ran into the kid once more he barely recognized him. Though he was still fairly short, he’d filled out in all the right places and the young masculine aura that he gave off made Joshua’s heart pump and his groin feel inflamed. Trevor was too old to have a babysitter now, but that just meant Joshua could hire him for yard work now. Normally it was Joshua who ended up doing the various odd jobs around the neighborhood, but as the kids around the block grew older his competition grew more and he eventually ‘retired’ from that line of work.

Joshua’s feelings began to stew at this point and eventually culminated when the kid was 16. Joshua was growing tired of his sedentary lifestyle, and really, some scandal might do him some good. Though he didn’t really think of it all at once, it was more of a series of whim decisions. Invite Trevor to mow on one of the hottest days of the year, finally decide that his own fingers weren’t enough for him anymore, climb out of the shower and stare at Trevor in the sweltering weather and feel simultaneously sorry for him and incredibly aroused at the same time. Joshua couldn't take it anymore. He stepped outside in only his towel, wrapped around his waist, planning to gauge the kid's interest.

God damn, why was he out here again? Right, Joshua had asked him. Trevor was one of the oldest kids in the neighborhood, only turning 16 this year. Still, he was sort of the prize child throughout the neighborhood. His Dad never stopped mentioning his son, the star Lacrosse player, and how he was going to make a great Senator one day. Which, in a way, pissed Trevor off. It wasn't that he didn't love his Dad, he just didn't desire to be a politician. In fact, it was the argument that he had with his Dad that got him out of the house, into the sweltering heat, to do some yard work for his neighbor. He did the yard work for a few houses on the street, needing to make a few bucks here and there. Today he was suppose to help out Joshua and Tammy. Joshua was a long time friend of Trevor's family, and even babysat Trevor when he was a younger boy. Trevor looked up to the man, though mostly for his body. The dude was stacked! Trevor wondered if the man played any sports when he was his age and if he was always that big. Trevor didn't want to be that big, but he certainly wanted to do something with his body. Politics weren't his thing and if his Dad found out that he was failing quite a few classes at school, he'd be fucked. He was just finishing up with the lawn, not a shirt on his back as the sweat ran down his tan, toned frame. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, smoothing it back before Joshua opened the door, stepping outside in nothing but a towel. Trevor turned his head toward the man, a bright grin appearing on his youthful features. He could always count on Joshua to distract him from his thoughts of the future. "Hey, Joshua!" He called out, perhaps a bit too loud. he paid no mind to the fact that the man was wearing a towel. The man had the body of a god, he could certainly flaunt it if he wished. "Hey dude, what's up? You like your lawn?" he asks as he runs up to the other on the porch, panting a bit from the heat.

"Looks really good." Joshua said as he hooked a hand into the front of his towel like a belt, careful not to let it fall, but his weighty hand pushed it down low enough that his Adonis belt and thick bush of pubes were clearly visible. He felt the heat on his skin immediately and even he could almost feel a sweat build up on him, but it didn't seem to phase him as much. With his other hand he shielded his face from the sun, his thick arm raised displaying his hairy, wet pit to the world outside. "I just thought you might wanna come in for a bit, it's blazing out here." Joshua took one foot down the steps from the porch and gave Joshua a grin. You normally wouldn't see much of the man's face through his beard but when he smiled it was award winning. "Got some lemonade inside if you want some. Might give you a bit of a break from your dad." Joshua smiled as he looked Trevor up and down, he couldn't help it. He thought something was severely wrong with him that he was lusting after a 16 year old, but really who could blame him when a kid looked like that and Josh himself hadn't been properly touched in years. "Whaddya say?"

Trevor mimicked the older, larger man, raising an arm above his head, revealing a slightly hairy pit, though drenched in young, musky sweat. He scratched his head before nodding. "Sure! I am a bit thirsty. Thanks dude." He says, stepping closer to the man to follow him in. Yeah, his eye's wandered a bit. He noticed that the towel was a bit low, but it didn't bug him. Guys were naked all the time in the gym locker rooms, and he was use to some guy's junk. He was straight but he was comfortable with seeing other dudes naked. He stepped closer to Joshua, getting a small whiff of that clean-man smell. "Yeaah, Dad's been on my ass lately about.. the future or whatever." He sighs out, sliding past the man into the house, his smaller, smoother frame running over that larger, firmer, and certainly hairier frame.

Joshua led the younger male through the doorway and into the kitchen. "Yeah, I know the feeling. My dad was in the military and I gave into his constant harping about it." Joshua confessed. "That never panned out obviously. Why don't you have a seat." Josh pointed towards the small breakfast table in the middle of the room, the table made of pure glass, polished to the point that it the actual glass was barely visible and the salt and pepper shakers and the small flower arrangement on top almost looked like it was floating in mid air. Joshua stepped towards the fridge and peeked into the glowing abyss. He found the lemonade, right next to a six pack of beer and he grabbed the beer. He opened two bottles and placed one on one end of the table near Trevor before taking the opposite end. "Politics is worse I think. Tammy is always bitching about one thing or another. I kinda feel like an unappreciated trophy husband if I'm being honest, but it's kind of ironic considering I'm her first." He scratched at his chest as he sipped a bit of the strong drink, watching carefully to see how Trevor would react to having a beer placed in front of him.

Trevor nodded his head as he listened to the older guy, agreeing with a lot of what he said. "Dude, you're stacked,. You'd probably kill it in the military" He says, sounding a bit more excited. What was a bit shocking, was that instead of lemonade, the man placed a beer down in front of him. "Uh, Joshua, I think your eyesight is going." He picked up the can and dangled it in front of Joshua. "This isn't lemonade." He responds, before sitting down at the glass table. Trevor wasn't one to turn away alcohol like this, but what if told his Dad? Or blackmailed him. His Dad was such a hardass and he didn't think Joshua would do such a thing, but he was a bit wary.

Joshua let out a hardy laugh, his chest bouncing up and down as his lungs rapidly filled and emptied. "You never had a beer before?" Joshua asked as he leaned forward onto the table, his thighs spreading. The towel wrapped around his waist wasn't girthy but it was long, it came down mid-thigh on his powerfully thick and hairy thighs and when he spread them like this you could almost make out his crotch underneath. "Go ahead, I was your age when my dad first let me drink, I mean, I was drinking before that but it's when he first let me drink around him. I never had kids so think of it as a 'I'll scratch your back if you let me be a bit of a creep" sort of deal." Joshua smiled again. Something about Trevor made him feel like a teenager again. He could smell the kid from across the table, he smelled like sweat and freshly cut grass and it was making Josh's cunt feel like it was on fire. Joshua lifted his leg up to rest on one of the legs of the table which provided just enough leverage to flash his crotch to Trevor. The 16 year old now had a completely clear view of the man's hair covered cunt. Joshua himself didn't seem to notice though. "Yeah, military school wasn't for me. I was uuh, I have a weird birth defect and they weren't happy when they found out and kicked me out. I went to a normal college after that and got back with Tammy and well, you can probably guess the rest. Boring as fuck around here." Joshua could feel his heart beginning to pound harder in his chest and he almost felt a slight blush as he looked up at Trevor. "The only advice I can give is just do what you want, but make sure it's what you want, otherwise you'll get stuck like me in a shitty suburban hell. And definitely have kids while you can." Joshua said before taking another sip of his beer.(edited)

Trevor shook his head quickly. "Nah, i mean, yeah I've had some beer, but... I didn't think you would be offering me any." He says, taking the beer and popping it open, a spray getting on the table and his arm. He sucks it off and grins, raising the can. "Thanks dude he says, and no worries. As long as you won't my Dad, ya can be creepy." He says, taking a swing. He then sits there, enjoying the cool, air conditioned house, listening to Joshua's story when something caught his eye. Looking down, through the glass, he could see between Josh's open towel. Trevor was stunned. yeah he'd seen porn. He isn't innocent, but he was a virgin. no one was able to put out yet, however what shocked was the sight of the this man of a man, sporting a small, hairy slit. Trevor was shocked, going silent with his mouth gaping open. "Whoa! Is.... Dude." He shot up from the table, pointing between the man's thick, thick thighs. "Dude you, got a pussy!"

"Oh shit." Joshua blushed brightly. He had almost forgotten about his ideas of pulling the kid in seducing him. The crotch flash was almost completely incidental. "I uuh, sorry man." Joshua put his leg down and pushed the towel between his legs to hide his shame. He then looked up at Trevor with a nervous grin hidden under his beard. "Yeah, uuh, sorry. Guess you know why they kicked me out." He quickly stood up and kept the towel in place, he was so hectic that he bumped the table, one of his hands shot to grab his beer and it had the opposite effect. His hairy knuckles knocked the beer hard and it slid across the table to leak out it's content right onto Trevor's crotch. "Shit sorry! FUCK!" Joshua was getting flustered. He quickly reached behind him and gripped the paper towels, he paused part of the way through as he realized he was basically about to grope the kid. "Is this alright?" Joshua asked with his hand hovering just above Trevor's young abs, paper towel in hand. He looked up at Trevor, his face more serious. The towel was once again forgotten and hung off one of his thick thighs, barely obscuring the hairy cunt that was between his legs, this time it was more intentional, almost like he was showing it off to Trevor now.

Trevor was in such a state of shock, that he wasn't able to stop the beer from spilling on him "Oh! Shit!" He says, in surprise, though realizing there was really no harm done. He stepped back, away from the table and was about try and shake the beer off his shorts, when he stopped. Joshua was on his knee's again, that large thigh flexing and revealing that hairy cunt, once again. Trevor swallowed and looked down to meet Joshua's eyes, a blush creeping over his face. "Uh... Yeah, it's fine." He says, doing his best to will the steadily growing erection in his shorts. This would be the first time he's ever seen a pussy, in person. Porn videos are one thing, but seeing one... on such a masculine guy... Trevor didn't know what to think, but with the feeling in his groin, it must've been good. "Uh, no need to apologize dude. I think it's kinda... cool you got a ... pussy instead of a dick." He says, his voice cracking and sounding a bit awkward.

Joshua's hand pushes forward and begins just bellow his belly button, wiping the beer away slowly and methodically in short rhythmic, and very forceful pushes. "I was, I was actually born with it. It's kinda weird. Apparently a one in a million genetic disorder. All the benefits of having a cunt and none of the negatives really." Joshua paused as he realized he was openly talking about it, he gave Trevor a grin. "I mean, none of the disgusting period stuff, but I still have an ovulation cycle and all that, kind of weird honestly." His hand begins stroking down the length of Trevor's dick, he's a little surprised. Joshua also watched plenty of porn, though he was more old fashioned and had a bunch of DVDs and magazines stuffed in the back of the bookcase upstairs, and he hadn't seen anything like this even IN porn. "I kinda sometimes wish I still had it but, uuh, you know. It has it's uses sometimes. Can't hold piss in for shit though." Joshua let out a more confident chuckle as his hand was now gripping the outline of Trevor's cock with his thick fingers. "Jesus, is that your dick or are you hiding a baseball bat in your pocket?" He said in astonishment. He felt compelled to give it a soft squeeze and stroke it all the way to the end before looking up at Trevor for an answer.

The young jock stood still as he let the large, older man wipe him down, moving over his stomach and down to his groin, where he prayed he wouldn't feel the large cock growing in his shorts. Her nodded his head and listened, biting his lower lips as the other stroked over the length of his cock. "Oh... U-uh yeah... That sucks dude." He says, trying to hold back a groan until the man full on, gripped his cock, giving it a firm squeeze. "Whoa! Uh..." he stopped, stepping back and blushing, hard. "Yeah... I mean.. No. I mean... I'm big yeah." He responded, looking down at the other man. 'Jeeze' He thought. 'Pull yourself together.' he coughed and straightened himself out. "That's pretty cool though. Uh..." He didn't know what to say. He just stared at the man, occasionally looking down between his legs. "Are you... You coming on to me, Joshua?" He asks, the very idea giving his boner a throbbing jump

Which didn't slip past Joshua. He was honestly kind of surprised at it. The kid was receptive. Joshua gulped, feeling a knot well up in his throat but he pushed forward. He let go of Trevor's cock and stood up. Trevor was over a foot shorter than Joshua was and even if they were remotely close in size Joshua was still nearly tree times Trevor's weight. "You ain't gonna tell on me, are you?" He asked, trying to sound playful. He had left his towel behind on the ground, his cunt was inches away from Trevor's stomach and the kid could no doubt feel the hungry, horny heat radiating off of it. "I mean, you're kind of a catch, kid. You look good even when you're all scrawny and boney like you are. You got a handsome face, abs, a huge horse dick, and this is coming from me. I mean I haven't seen many but yours takes the cake." Joshua reaches out and grips Trevor's shoulder and massages it with a surprising tenderness with his heavy, calloused hand. He was hoping the kid would react positively to it and he left his arms wide open and his legs spread slightly as if to say "This could be yours if you want it to be", of course he really didn't need to say it out loud at this point.(edited)

Trevor was sort of stunned. Some guy was coming on to him, yet he wasn't disgusted, in fact, the very idea had him turned on even more. He looked up at the large, hairy man, eyes traveling over the handsome features, then down over his chest before resting on that tiny hole between those thick thighs. He swallowed again, regaining a bit of composure. "Wow... uh... Nah dude, I won't." He says before stepping forward again,. He tentatively removes his shorts, allowing the smooth fabric to slide of his thin legs and reveal how big his actual cock was. The large piece of fuck-meat was achingly hard, standing at a solid 2 feet long, thick with 4 inches of flesh, throbbing with anticipation. "Damn, dude.... I mean, yeah I wouldn't mind fucking you, but can you take it? i know I'm kind of a freak." he says, stepping forward a bit to grab the man's large waist, squeezing it a bit as his cock rubs up the man's hairy front. Hitting his stomach, the bottom of his pecs, and sliding along that tight looking, hairy cunt.

Joshua was surprised at the kid's forwardness. He looked horny as fuck too, he knew that look all too well. "Uhh, yeah. I'm a big boy, Trevor." He played light of the situation, though he was probably about as experienced as Trevor in this situation. His cunt was basically virginal. But it couldn't be that hard, he just didn't know enough about dicks to realize that the thing between Trevor's legs was a freak of nature and would probably end up ruining him. "Uuh, follow me. We better do it some place comfortable." Joshua smirked as he grabbed Trevor's cock, feeling how rigid and girthy it was in his hand. He pulled Trevor along with it until they were in the living room. "How do you normally like doing it?" Joshua asked as he turned to sit on the coach, Trevor standing above him. He hoped Trevor had some guidance for him, because he honestly didn't know the best position to take it. "You want me to suck on it first?"

Trevor shivered as that large hand took a hold of his cock, tugging it and leading him towards the living room. He groaned and bit his lower lip as he stopped before the couch, catching a glimpse at Joshua's hairy, muscular ass before he moved to sit. Trevor was quite for a moment. This was all too surreal, he was going to lose his virginity with his next door neighbor! It was kinda hot yet, nerve wracking. "I uh... I don't know." He admits, blushing a bit sheepishly. " I've never really... uh done this before. Do you want to suck on it?" He asks, gripping it in his hand and dangling it in front of his lips.

"Oh, you're a virgin?" Joshua was a little surprised honestly. He figured Trevor would have been rolling in it the way he looked, especially his dick which Joshua was no stroking absent-mindedly, enjoying the sheer size of it. it had to at least be 2 feet. The length, the way it drooped under it's own weight, the fucking girth, it was making Joshua feel a little dizzy. "Well I'm honored you'd let me have this honor." Joshua said jokingly as he brought his mouth up to finally lick the head, the kid's pre was thick like syrup, and it was salty, and the way it made his tongue tingle was something else. "Damn." He grunted as he took the head further into his mouth and began sucking on it, his hands stroking along the shaft, up and down, from base to his lips. He pulled Trevor's foreskin back so he could take more of the head in but it was effort just to get that much in. He slowly stroked it, feeling the foreskin kiss his lips as the kid oozed out pre from those massive softball sized nuts into his mouth. The kid was fucking stacked, a breeder if he ever saw one. Joshua looked up, his eyes wide with lust as he looked up at the kid that was half his age that he was about to let fuck his cunt. Joshua's nostrils flared as he took in the kid's musk, it was a little overpowering but the sheer masculinity of the scent was making Josh a little light headed, he didn't know how much longer he could take this.(edited)

The young man was trying to keep himself from shuddering as Joshua toyed with his monstrous cock, feeling his thick, glue-like pre-cum drip out of the large, overhooded cock. He scrunched his toes against the floor, keeping his hands to his side until he felt a pair of warm lips, kissing the head of his cock. He gasped and laid a hand on the grown man's head, looking down into his eyes. "F-fuck.... Josh" he groaned out, meeting the man's lust filled eyes with a pair of his own. He was really sweaty now, his young, virile musk quickly filling the room, spreading the scent of a true breeder. "Fuck... so uh, dude... how do we.. I dunno... Do this?" He asked, actually rubbing a hand through Joshua's hair in a caring manner. "I mean.. I think I know how." He says as he steps back and pushes Josh so that he could lay on the couch, spreading those large, hairy thighs, and step in-between them, lining his cock up to the man's lips.

"It looks like you already got the hang of it, yeah." Joshua reached down, spreading his pussy out with his fingers with one hand. "You put it in here." He drew his hand back and wrapped it around his thigh. He pulled his thighs back and spread them wide until his cunt was in optimal fucking position, though it looked more like a tangled dark mess. He grins widely as he feels the heat radiating off his cunt, he was leaking like crazy right now. Trevor's cock head teased his entrance, causing him to let out a slight grunt of pleasure. "You ready, Trev?" Joshua asked, looking up at the kid. "Ready to become a man?" Joshua's heart skipped a beat slightly when he said that, he was starting to feel less bad about this after he said that. He really shouldn't be calling Trevor a kid anymore either, looking at him now, with that look in his eye, especially that fucking baseball bat of a cock between his legs, the kid was already a man.

Trevor looked down at the tangled mess of hair covering the man's cunt, sizing it up with his meat log as he pressed the head of it to the man's entrance. He looked up a bit, meeting the man's gaze and giving him a smirk and nod. "Yeah, I'm ready... This is so cool, dude." He says before he begins to push in. Damn! The man was TIGHT! It was actually a bit of a tight fit and Trevor was finding it difficult to push it in. He rocked his hips, grunting and panting, his eyes clenched shut as his cock demanded entrance into the man's cunt. The wet sounds of the man's weeping cunt, combined with the thick pre-cum from Trevor's cock was heard, slorping out loud as Trevor, with a hard thrust, managed to pop the head in, lewdly stretching the man's cunt out wide. "Oh! Fuck!" Trevor growled out between closed teeth, unable to stop to give the man a break as he pushes more and more of his massive cock into the larger man's cunt, impaling him on the shaft. He didn't stop there, he continued to push in until his heavy sack was flush with the man's taint, his light, wiry pubes buried and entangling themselves with Joshua's hairy cunt lips. Trevor was lying on top of the larger man now, his hands resting on Josh's pecs, when he opens his eyes. He stares at Josh for a moment, eyes clouded over with lust, before he tentatively leans forward and places a soft kiss to Josh's lips.

"Grr... Almost... Got... It..." Joshua grunted as he tried opening it enough for Trevor to get into him. Joshua had his teethe gritted and his entire body was flexing in concentration. And then it happened, the head popped in, It felt like someone had just punched him in the cunt. Joshua's head flung back and he roared "FFFFFFFUUUUUUUCK!" He spread his legs wider with his hands, trying to alleviate some of the pain he was feeling as Trevor continued to push in. "SL-SLOW DOWN, FUCK!" He gasped, but it only went deeper. Everything was starting to go slower. He could feel his pussy juices attempting to evacuate around Trevor's cock but he was so tight it was basically vacuum sealed at this point. Only the smallest amounts of moisture managed to escape around Trevor's cock. "Jesus fuck, Trevor, please!" Joshua looked up to see the younger man standing above him looking into his eyes. Joshua was still breathing heavy, his face contorted in the pleasure/pain he was feeling. The kid was inside him enough so that they were closer now. He saw Trevor's face leaning in and Joshua knew what was coming, he felt Trevor's lips on his and he felt fireworks go off inside him, almost literally. He moaned into Trevor's mouth and he came with such force that it was squirting out onto the cushions with wet splurching noises. It also caused Joshua's cunt to quake vigorously, opening and tightening rapidly around Trevor's cock causing the cock to jump deeper inside of him bit by bit until it was right at his womb's door.

"No-no, no deeper, fuck I can't take it." Joshua brought his hand up and around to rest it on the back of Trevor's neck. He could already feel the major discomfort and insane pleasure of the cock kissing the entrance to his womb. "Th-this is as deep as it goes, any deeper and you'll fuck me up big time." Joshua pleaded as he looked up at the kid, his sweat leaking from his face onto Joshua's. The large man reached down, feeling that Trevor was barely halfway into him at this point and he groaned upon realizing this.(edited)

The young, man now, was trying hard to listen to Joshua, but finding himself almost incapable. the feeling of that hot, tight cunt, suctioning his cock in was intense! It was the best feeling in the world and when Josh had cum, Trevor had to hold back himself from cumming too early inside him. He let out a groan, his whole body quaking as he eventually stopped, panting, he looked up at Josh, meeting his gaze again as the other grabbed a hold of his neck. Each breath Trevor took was vibrating his cock inside the tight confines of Josh's hairy cunt. He even tried to push in a bit more, but found himself stopped by something within the other man.

He heard Josh's words and cocked an eyebrow confused. He obviously didn't know that much about what was in side a pussy, and as he looked down both of their bodies, noting Josh's groin was humiliatingly soaked form his premature ejaculation and then noticed that his cock wasn't even halfway in. He frowned and turned his head back up, giving Josh an apologetic look. "Sorry dude, it's my first time, ya know? And I kinda wanna fit it all in." He says as he begins to rut, almost violently against Josh's groin. He held onto the older man's pecs, using them for purchase as his plump ass flexed, forcing his cock harder and harder into the man's pussy, hearing the wet slurping sound from the vacuum sealed hole, the sound of his large, heavy balls slapping against Joshua's hairy ass,. It wasn't long before Trevor's thrusts were violent, brutal, rocking the whole couch and slamming the massive, fat cock head against his cervix, forcing it open little by little, before with one hard thrust, Trevor sunk his hips further than they had been going. It was sudden and Trevor couldn't stop himself from pushing every, last inch of his cock into the man's cunt, raping his womb. It felt incredible! Like the man had another pussy inside his cunt, squeezing the top half of his cock like a vice, almost like he was wearing the man's womb as a condom. "OH FUCK!" He yelled out loud, his toes curling and his eyes clenched shut, once again trying to stop himself from cumming. His cock throbbed within Joshua, and Trevor continued his assault, his hips, though inexperienced, began to run and ruthlessly fuck the large, masculine man below him. "Fuck... yes... Dude... take it..." He says, talking to the man like he was some sex toy.

"Wai- no, NOOOFUAAACK!" Joshua screamed as he felt the kid pull back and thrust in. Slamming into his cervix. The entrance didn't give immediately, but it didn't have too. Joshua was howling already. "FUCK FUCK SLOW DOWN, FUCK TREVOR!" He was crying out as he felt the hole begin to open up, the wet slurping noises of his pussy being stretched wide, the friction between his inner walls and Trevor's over-sized cock, it was too much. Joshua could feel the cock begin to violate his deepest depths and at this point he couldn't even formulate words. "raping" was a good word for it, not because he wasn't enjoying it, but because the shear force and violation of it, the incredibly over-stimulation of his cervix opening until finally Trevor had fucked his way through and Joshua just lost it. Joshua's insides felt like velvet, but his womb was softer, and it's grip was tighter and more form fitting. The way it wrapped around the head, hugged it, milked it, it made the rest of his pussy feel worse in comparison. And Trevor just kept feeding his cock into it until his entire two feet of shaft was shoved up inside his cunt. It was a feet in and of itself, a normal person probably wouldn't be able to fit all that, but Joshua also wasn't exactly fitting all of it. He had his head back and he was moaning something incomprehensible, spit flew from his mouth as he tried to form words but simply couldn't. The intense feeling he was having as his cunt was stretched out had him seeing white. His entire body went rigid and was totally vulnerable to what Trevor continued to do, and that was pound Josh' cunt to the point that the older man couldn't take find pleasure in anything less than a foot and a half dick, if something like that even existed.

The wet sloppy noises continued as more the fucking grew rougher, Joshua was less an active agent now, as the only thing he seemed capable of doing was holding his legs apart and squealing like a dying pig. The thrusting became rougher and faster and the sounds of wet slapping began to join in the cacophony of noise that was soon joined by the noise of the couch scooting across the hardwood floor until it hit the opposite wall. Joshua's massive pecs bounced in time with the thrusts, the heavy mounds giving short hops, he was now developing quite a sweat despite having just showered, matting his ridiculous amounts of chest hair and even flinging it onto Trevor as he brutally fucked him. Each one of the boy's thrusts wasn't easy, but when he popped in and out of the man's cervix Joshua's entire body twitched and his cunt became tight, hugging and spasming around Trevor's cock, forcing and orgasm out of Joshua. the room began smelling like sex, not only from the two's copious amounts of sweat, but from the sheer amount of pre and pussy juices that Trevor was fucking out of Joshua, leaking out onto the cloth of the couch and eventually onto the hardwood floor.

The insane pleasure that Trevor felt around his cock was indescribable. Like a soft, warm hug was squeezing the life and thick pre-cum out of his cock, emptying within the man's most sacred of areas. Trevor was a little dumbstruck, staring down at the man's large, hairy chest, watching those pecs bounce and wobble with each, brutal thrust. Trevor's legs flexed, his feet continually moving over the hardwood floor as the couch beneath him slid across it, trying to find purchase until finally, the furniture hit the opposite wall. Trevor was treating the man's cunt to an abusive fucking, something no one else would probably survive, yet alone handle. Trevor was not only absolutely ruining Joshua's hairy cunt, but he was violating his womb, stretching it, gaping it, almost breaking the larger man with his huge shaft, that it would be a surprising if Josh felt anything up there after this.

Trevor was panting now, a bit of drool lolling over his tongue and landing on the man's big pecs. "Fuck... fuck... fuck.." He panted out, his thrusts growing more erratic and harder. "Dude... you're pussy is so good... I'm gonna... cum." He says, knowing he was close, the feeling welling up in his heavy sac. He didn't know if Josh wanted him to cum inside, though probably not. Still, Trevor couldn't stop himself as he pounded harder and harder against the man's fat cunt, his balls pulling up towards his groin as he lets out a loud moan. "FUUUUUCK!" Immediately following his groan, a wave, a torrent of thick, yogurt like spunk flew out his cock, which was rammed in all the way, possibly going even further into the hairy man. The load of cunt toik awhile, but his cock expanded with it's size and Trevor could feel it travel through his shaft, where it exploded deep within the other man. The large sperms wiggling around, violating the man more as the thick, yogurt like mess clung to his innards, globs and chunks spewing forth over and over again as the young mans virile load filled Josh.

The slight expansion of Trevor's cock from the sheer amount of cum he was pumping into Joshua. It was just enough to make Joshua cry out with each load that forced it's way in, he could feel the thick, copious amounts of jizz moving through Trevor's cock and through his pussy to directly unload into his womb. It filled up his womb almost instantly. Soon his cunt was filling up as well, his stomach beginning to distend, his hairy abs turning into a hairy ball gut, and when even his cunt filled to the brim with jizz it began escaping out from around Trevor's cock in wet, sloppy, splorching noises. He could feel the thick jizz inside his innermost walls, the swimmers attacking whatever surface they touched like tiny tadpoles repeatedly ramming his innards. Joshua seemed to have come down from his overload and was breathing heavy and looking into Trevor's eyes with surprise. He let go of one leg which fell to the side while he cupped his gut, and continued breathing heavy. He still looked like he could barely formulate a sentence, especially with that bone buried deep enough inside him to rearrange his organs. He looked back down at his gut, panting wildly like a pregnant woman dealing with a cramp. Joshua looked back up at Trevor, he wanted to tell him he was proud of him, that Trevor had made him feel a way that no other person has ever made him feel before, but the way the kid looked at him made him feel the words get stuck in his throat and all he could do was stare at the sweaty teen that had just seeded his hole.

Trevor was in a somewhat, blacked-out daze. He saw stars behind his eyes as he slowly came down from his orgasm, his massive cock still pumping cum into Joshua's ruined cunt. Eventually, the younger, 'man', opened his eyes, still feeling a bit dizzy as his hard shaft finished it's breeding session. He looked down into Joshua's eyes and couldn't help but form a tired grin. "Wow...." Was the only thing he could say, giving Joshua a new look, one he'd never gave the other man. He saw him in a bit of a different light now, specially with that large, cum filled gut. He leaned his head down once more, claiming a kiss from the older man as he slowly moved his hips back, eventually breaking the kiss to unsheath his cock from the man's stretched and ruined hairy cunt. Trevor stood up, wobbling a bit before gaining his ground, and stared down at Josh, hands on his hips. His cock was still frightfully hard, the young man looking able to go again here in mere minutes. "Wow... uh... well.. Thanks Joshua.. That was cool of ya. Now I can tell all the guys at school I fucked some pussy. " he says, in a light hearted manner, still beaming down at the older man.

Joshua's hips were quaking as Trevor removed his cock, his legs shaking almost like he was having a seizure from the waist down, and his face contorted into that of a strange pleasure as Trevor removed himself with an incredibly wet, incredibly lewd shlurping noise. Joshua's hips even gave a little jump as he pulled out of his tight cervix, and when it finally got to his pussy opening it gave a light pop as it was pulled free and Joshua laid there, breathing heavy with a blanked out look on his face like he wasn't sure what to think. His brain had been so overloaded that he could barely even process what just happened, but he could still taste Trevor's sweaty lips on his and his heart had this oddly warm sensation in it. Joshua 'came to' moments after. "I- uuh, yeah. Just don't tell'em it was me." Joshua snorted as he reached down, his fingers barely grazing across his cunt and he winced. The kid had fucked him raw in more ways than one, his pussy was so sensitive at this point. He couldn't do anything to touch it or stop the gush of cum that was now leaking out of it. It was incredibly thick, and it was making his cunt twitch in all the weirdest ways. Joshua tried standing up but immediately he felt a wobbliness in his legs and fell back down, groaning. "Just promise the next time you do it, don't go so rough." Joshua chuckled. "I dunno how I'm gonna explain this. I'm probably gonna have to throw out the couch. It reeks of ass sweat and jizz." Joshua sat there, his head rested on the back of the couch, his chest slowly rising and falling, his legs spread wide as cum continued to leak out in a slow, yogurt-like gush.

"He he, sorry about that... uh, to be fair though, you offered." Trevor says, smiling as he places a hand on his hip, leaning his weight onto one foot, that large, massive cock swaying in the air as he moves. "An' I mean.. I couldn't help myself. Once I was in there... it was like, all that mattered was that, ya know?" He goes, trying to explain as to why he was so rough with the man's pussy. He moved to sit down next to the man, laying his head on the others shoulder, letting himself relax, despite the raging hard-on he was still sporting. He took a deep breath and relaxed against the older man, before his eyes shot open. "SHIT!" What time is it?!" he asks, shooting up from his spot and scrambling about to find his clothes. They smelled and looked a bit soaked in pre-cum, but he shucked them on anyways. "My dad is gonna kill me... Uh, you said a next time, Right Joshua?" He asks the hairy, possibly busted man.

Joshua was surprised by the kid's affection. He hadn't had the chance to cuddle like this in years. He let his big massive arm rest on Trevor's shoulders but it wasn't to last. Joshua's head shot to the clock in reaction to Trevor asking for the time and it was about 5:30, they had been fucking for the better part of an hour. Joshua's wife was due home in 30 minutes even and the reminder of time suddenly had Joshua's heart racing as well. He didn't bother to throw his clothes on, he just sprung up, his hand shooting to his cunt to keep the cum from spilling out of his cunt like a waterfall and getting everywhere. When his own massive hands didn't work he grabbed one of the pillows.

"Uuuh, y-yeah I did. Anytime the wife isn't around." Joshua stammered as he began trying to concoct a plan to erase this mess. Maybe he could blame it on the dog, of course that would necessitate him buying a dog big enough for this mess within a 29 minute time span at this point. He momentarily paused however to look up at Trevor and he felt himself awash with so many weird hormones he hadn't ever felt before. He just followed his compulsion and walked up to Trevor and gave him a full on kiss. And then he broke apart, feeling an awkwardness wash over him that he hadn't felt since he weight 120 pounds and was a gangly kid in high school. He eventually managed to break the silence with: "You can finish the lawn next Wednesday." Joshua then pulled away, leaving Trevor at the doorway while he walked bowlegged back to the shower, his ass trembling with each step up the stairs.


End file.
